


i wanna come home to you

by alwaysayes



Series: based on a tumblr post [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Family, Trans Male Character, this is a siblings au its the one i was on about on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>r<3: amelie came home today yelling about a blonde tyrant with idealistic opinions and then punched jasper for stealing her pot which is ACTUALLY mine. are there more of you???????<br/>apollo: about that……… i have four siblings…<br/>r<3: what the FUCK enj<br/>apollo: it never came up whether or not i had siblings so i just didnt say anything because theyll all scare you away shit<br/>r<3: enj nothing will scare me away from you. youve ruined my life in the best fucking way possible<br/>apollo: can i come over tonight? the twins can watch everyone else<br/>r<3: youre welcome in my house anytime, julien<br/>apollo: i fucking love you. im on my way right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna come home to you

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE i haev been working on this for a while and m finally ready to share this with the world!!!!!!!!! title from talk me down by troye sivan

Julien Enjolras has too many siblings and a boyfriend who cares too much. 

It started with his sister coming home on the first day of school, complaining about a cynical girl with long curly black hair who smelled like pot and oil paints. Then, his brother came home yelling about someone with opposing opinions and a crooked smile with olive skin and impish curls.

Then came the text.

**r <3: ** amelie came home today yelling about a blonde tyrant with idealistic opinions and then punched jasper for stealing her pot which is ACTUALLY mine. are there more of you???????

**apollo:** about that……… i have four siblings…

**r <3: ** what the FUCK enj

**apollo:** it never came up whether or not i had siblings so i just didnt say anything because theyll all scare you away shit

**r <3: ** enj nothing will scare me away from you. youve ruined my life in the best fucking way possible

**apollo:** can i come over tonight? the twins can watch everyone else

**r <3: ** youre welcome in my house anytime, julien

**apollo:** i fucking love you. im on my way right now 

.

.

.

**Julien:** hey max and margo just reheat the chinese food ok m going on a date

**Max:** Julien you went on a date last night too.

**Margo:** god yeah what the fuck man

**Julien:** guys i think im gonna propose soon i have to spend as much time with him as i can before he says no and breaks us up

**Max:** He’s lucky to have you, though. You’ve never even told us his name and you’ve been together for two and a half years.

**Julien:** its rémi. guys dont let me fuck this up

**Margo:** you wont. go get em ju

**Max:** Okay. See you tomorrow, you’re still picking us up from school, yeah?

**Julien:** yes max. see u guys then, tell ur brothers i love them

**Max:** Aye, chief.

.

.

.

Enjolras walked into Grantaire’s house with  _ his  _ key and called out his name.

“Rém! I’m here!”

“In the kitchen, Apollo!” Grantaire called back.

Enjolras walked into the kitchen, sauntering his hips behind him.

“Mm, hey. How was work?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Grantaire’s mouth.

“It was fine. How was your day?”

“It was pretty good. I had a kid run in at the very end of our drop in hours and he needed a place to stay. His parents kicked him out for being trans, so we hooked him up in one of our safe houses until we can find somewhere more permanent. Then Max and Margo demanded to know more about you when I was leaving for here. I just told them your first name so they wouldn’t hunt Amelié down.”

“Can we talk for a second how we’ve been together for almost three years and you haven’t told me that you had  _ four siblings _ ? I’ve been to your house and they’ve never been there?” Grantaire pointed out, dumbfounded.

“I have a totally valid explanation. My parents are out of town a lot, and they’re out of town so often that they kind of have no idea I have a boyfriend? And I also don’t really want them to know? You’re the one thing they haven’t ruined for me and I want you to stay that way because I’m in love with you. The reason the kids are never there when you are is because they go out of town with my parents when I need them to. I  _ know _ we spend so much time here, Aire, I know and I never meant for it to be that way. Also, Margo, Max, Alex, and Philip are kind of. Intense? I suppose, and I really, really,  _ really _ , want to stay with you and if you meet them I’m afraid you’ll want to break up and I don’t know why. I live with them and they’re too intense for me.” Enjolras rushed out, running a hand through his blond hair.

“Hey, Julien. It’s fine. If you didn’t want me to meet them you could have just told me- I don’t you to be uncomfortable ever when you’re around me. Not in conversation, not in public, not in bed. Ever. We are equal, Julien.”

“Fuck, R. I know. But I was just so, so-”

Grantaire cut him off by pushing him against the corner and kissing him roughly.

“Hey. It’s fine. Do you want some kickass pasta? Nobody but us will be here tonight. Mom took them on an overnight trip for us.” He said after pulling away.

“Yeah, yeah.” Enjolras replied.

“Hey, if you ever find yourself dropping, tell me. You are my top priority all the time.”

“I- okay.” Enjolras sat down at the dining table.

“Come on, let’s eat. Then we can cuddle and maybe do what you’ve been begging me to do for ages?” Grantaire proposed.

Instantly Enjolras knew what he was talking about.

He nodded.

Grantaire placed two bowls of pasta on the checkered dining table and sat across from Enjolras, looking at him.

“Are you blushing, Apollo?” 

“Uh. No.” Enjolras blushed.

“You’re so cute, I’m so gone for you.” 

“Do you want to move in with me?” Enjolras blurted out.

“Fuck, Julien, I-”

“Sorry. Sorry for bringing it up-”

“I want to. But I have to take care of Amelié and Jasper.”  _ And Gavroche. _

“Oh.”

“I know. Maybe, we could all three move in?”

“Maybe.”

“While we’re admitting family stuff, I should probably tell you that I have two more siblings. You know the Thénardiers?”

Enjolras nodded.

“Their daughter Éponine is my twin. She was adopted. And then Gavroche, her little brother who is basically mine as well.”

“Oh. I don’t know if I could hide five new family members.”

“Yeah. Maybe you could negotiate with your parents. You guys have such a huge house there's no way you  _ couldn’t _ fit us.”

“That’s true.”

Enjolras was done with his bowl.

“Aire, are you almost done?”

“Eager, are we?”

Enjolras nodded.

“Have things been getting bad again?”

Enjolras nodded again.

“We’ll talk more in my bedroom.”

Grantaire finished his bowl and took both of theirs to the sink and rinsed them.

“Follow me.” He said, moving up the stairs.

He opened a door with a dark green  _ R _ spray painted onto it.

“Take your shirt off. You can keep your binder on or take it off, which ever will be more comfortable. Take your jeans off and I can take care of everything else.” Grantaire ordered, taking his own jeans off so they wouldn’t chafe against Enjolras’ skin.

Once Enjolras was stripped down to his boxers, Grantaire looked him up and down.

“I’m giving you a choice. Knees or my lap?”

“Lap.” Enjolras muttered, a flush covering his chest and neck.

Grantaire sat on the edge of his bed, patting his lap for Enjolras to lay across.

“Here are the terms- for every bad thing that happened you get one. If I feel that the bad thing was worse than you made out, you get as many as I call for it. You can safeword at anytime, and since tonight isn’t a punishment, my limit is 30.” Grantaire said firmly, stroking Enjolras’ hair.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Safeword?”

“Revolution.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Grantaire slipped Enjolras’ boxers halfway down his thighs and positioned his arm.

“Begin.”

“I was half an hour late to work because I slept through my alarm.”

_ One _ .

“I got burned on the coffee machine at work.”

_ Two _ .

“I forgot to pick Margo, Max, Alex, and Philip up from rehearsal.”

_ Four _ .

“I spilled boiling water all over the kitchen floor.” 

_ Five _ .

“I almost got myself off without telling you.”

_ Seven _ .

“I didn’t tell you I had siblings.”

_ Twelve _ .

“Color?” Grantaire asked softly.

“Green.”

“Next one.”

“When I remembered to pick the kids up from rehearsal, Alex and Philip wouldn’t talk to me.” 

_ Fifteen _ .

“Revolution.” Enjolras blurted, curling in on himself.

“Hey, Julien- can I touch you?” Grantaire asked softly.

Enjolras nodded fast.

“Hold me.” He whispered, feeling Grantaire’s toned arms wrap around him.

“I’ve got you, Apollo.”

“I’m sorry R, oh God, I’m sorry-”

“Hey, sh. I’m not mad at you. You safeworded, and it’s always okay to do that. I love you, Julien, and whenever you safeword or say stop, I’ll stop. Because I love you and those are the rules. It doesn’t matter that you were green before you safeworded, because you still did.” Grantaire soothed, running a hand down Enjolras’ back.

“I know, I know.” Enjolras whimpered.

“Hey, lay down. I’ll be back with water and then cream for your ass, ‘kay?”

Enjolras nodded.

Grantaire left the room and Enjolras fished his phone out of the pockets of the jeans that were lying on the ground next to Grantaire’s bed.

**enj:** courf i fucked up

**courf:** is this a courfeyrac situation or a combeferre situation?

**enj:** courf. i safeworded in the middle of a scene i asked him for and then i freaked out and i think hes a little bit mad at me

**courf:** why would he be mad?

**enj:** idk but i think he is. can you check on the enjolrai for me? 

**courf:** yeah sure. love you enj

.

.

.

“Feeling any better?” Grantaire asked, when they were curled up under the covers. Enjolras had buried his face in his chest, leaving Grantaire’s chin almost on top of his head, the smell of his rose shampoo prominent under his nose.

“I feel better.” Enjolras hummed.

It was late, probably bordering the early hours of morning, but neither of them could sleep.

“Tell me why you safeworded, if you can.” Grantaire said after a few moments, breaking the silence.

“It felt like a punishment. Typically when I ask you to spank me, it’s to ground me because I’ve been doing a bunch of mental floating. And that’s why I asked. Because I haven’t been doing well recently and I needed something to pull me back down. But that didn’t help it just made it worse and I don’t know what’s happening I-”

“Hey, mon chou, it’s alright. Relax. I have you. Do you wanna do the other thing? What was it again?”

“The other grounding thing? The massage thing?”

“Yeah. I learned a thing or two from Bahorel when I lived with him in college, and I can give a damn good massage. Maybe we can try that sometime soon, because right now I need you to take those pretty little glasses off and let me cuddle you so you can fall asleep.”

Enjolras nodded and took his glasses off, curling further into his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you, R.” He murmured into Grantaire’s skin.

“Love you too. Sleep well, ange.” Grantaire whispered in return, pressing a kiss to the top of Enjolras’ head.

.

.

.

When Enjolras woke up, Grantaire was nowhere to be seen. 

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen with one of Grantaire’s black sheets wrapped around him, draped over his shoulders, pale skin stark against the bedsheet.

Grantaire was sitting at the table with his siblings, fucking around with god knows what.

He spotted Enjolras in the corner and his eyes lit up, smiling.

“Hey guys, I’ll be back down soon.” He excused himself, standing up to walk over to Enjolras.

“Morning, Julien.”

“Morning, R.”

His morning voice was hoarse with sleep, and his eyes were tired from a night of sleep, which is something he never got. 

“Hey, you should go shower real quick. I’ll have breakfast ready for you and then you can head off to work at The Center.” Grantaire smiled, grabbing Enjolras’ hands and leading him back up the stairs.

Enjolras nodded.

Grantaire followed him up the stairs, holding his hand.

“Are you still in a drop?” Grantaire asked. Sometimes it was hard to tell with his boyfriend, he was always kind of submissive at the same time that he dominated l’ABC meetings.

Enjolras shook his head.

“Just kind of out of it.”

“Are you in the mood? Say no if you aren’t, although I’ll still know.” Grantaire said softly, looking at Enjolras’ skinny frame leaning against the sky blue color of the bathroom tiles.

“Yeah. I actually had a wet dream last night, it was  _ really _ embarrassing but you’re a heavy  _ and _ sweaty sleeper, so.”

“What happened in it?”

“You pinned me against a wall and fucked me.” He said nonchalantly.

“Do you want me to?”

“You also ate me out. And you made me come twice. But you can go for more. Maybe three, I wanna aim for four.”

“I can do that.”

“Good.”

Enjolras took the bedsheet off, his small nipples perking at the cold air.

Grantaire turned the shower on, happy he had ruled the whole top floor as his own the second his parents bought the house.

He turned the showerhead on, once the water had reached a good temperature and stripped himself to nothing, watching Enjolras do the same.

When the blond looked up, he saw Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire’s chest that was toned, and scarred, and dark, and  _ everything _ Enjolras needed. His mouth almost watered.

Grantaire was already hard when they stepped into the shower, wrapping around Enjolras the second that they got in, pushing him flush against the wall. 

His lips were on the other’s in seconds, sucking and biting and making the blond gasp under him.

He moved his mouth down to Enjolras’ collarbones where he sucked hickies, hands on his breasts, flicking at the pink nipples.

“R-Rémi- fuck-” Enjolras gasped, reaching for his boyfriend’s hair.

He dug his fingers into it, pulling on the soaked black ringlet curls.

Then, Grantaire slid to his knees, placing his hands on Enjolras’ thighs.

“You with me?” He murmured into the skin as he nipped on Enjolras’ inner thigh.

Enjolras nodded through his gasps as Grantaire finally put his mouth on his cunt.

“Unh-Aire-” He grunted, pulling tighter on the curls.

He came much faster than he intended.

Grantaire smirked at an especially hard tig, rising back up to his feet.

“I’m gonna finger you until you come, yeah?”

“Yes.” Enjolras replied, making sure consent was exchanged.

“Okay.”

Grantaire started with one finger, up to the knuckle, thrusting slowly, then, when Enjolras was begging well enough, two. His thumb found Enjolras’ clit easily, rubbing soft circles on it as Enjolras rutted against his fingers. When he slipped in a third finger, Enjolras came, wet and tight around his fingers.

“Can you go a few more times?”

Enjolras nodded.

“Use your words, Apollo.”

“Yes, Rémi.”

“Good.”

Grantaire stroked himself to full hardness, moving against Enjolras to push in.

He slid in inch-by-inch, all of Enjolras’ moans egging him on.

“Move-fuck, move!” Enjolras gasped, pushing back on Grantaire’s cock.

They were both gone far too soon.

After that, Grantaire dropped back to his knees to bring him off with his mouth one more time.

Enjolras stood there afterward, letting Grantaire wash his hair and body as well as his own. He sighed against the tight fingers in his hair, leaning i to the touch as Grantaire rinshed his boyfriend’s hair.

.

.

.

When Enjolras showed up to work with kiss swollen lips and messy hair, nobody questioned it. 

He sat at his desk all day, fiddling with small things on his computer, finishing a few petitions.

Halfway through drop-in hours, the same boy from the day before showed up.

“Thank you for finding a place for me to stay.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

In his eyes, Enjolras saw a younger version of himself. The same quivering young boy whose parents wouldn’t accept his identity. He saw himself in that boy, and briefly wondered if any of the other kids who came there reminded him of himself.

“It was no problem at all. Anyone is welcome at l’ABC and our safehouses. Hey, you said you wanted to start binding, right?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“One of the people on our staff, he makes binders and you can get them in colors and patterns and stuff. He made me one with the French flag on it when I first came out. He can come in and take your measurements today, if you like. He’s in his office, probably researching the pros and cons of hormone shots.” Enjolras smiled.

“Will it cost me anything?” The boy worried.

“No, anything we deem necessary for anyone who comes to us is paid for by us. What’s your name, kid?”

“Oscar.” The boy teared up. “This is the first time I’ve introduced myself as myself.” 

“Hey, I’m proud of you, Oscar. It took me three years to not introduce myself as my birthname, even after I was out.”

“I’ll do measurements for your friend.” Oscar smiled wide.

“Okay, let me buzz him.”

Enjolras pressed the switch that was marked with a cat sticker, which comm’d Joly’s office 

“Hey, Joly! We’ve got a kid in here to measure for a binder, can you come in?”

“Yeah! Give me five minutes!” Joly chirped.

“See you then!”

The intercom beeped as he turned the switch off.

“Is everyone who works here on the LGBTQIAP+ spectrum?” Oscar asked.

“Yeah! I’m trans and gay, we have ace/aro kids that volunteer here a bunch, a whole group of LGTBQIAP+ youth that meet here every week. You could probably join. I think a few of them are actually in the safehouse with you!”

The safehouse he had sent Oscar to was run by Courfeyrac. It was originaly Courfeyrac’s parents. house, but when they died in a car accident they gave him the house, and along with it, custody of his younger sibling. When he was twenty, his sibling came out as non-binary. He instantly accepted them, and he soon found out about all the homeless LGBTQIAP+ youth who needed places to stay. He instantly offered the mansion to whoever needed it, taking kids in from l’ABC and letting Feuilly show them cool mechanical tricks and how to play poker and all the knowledge he had. Courfeyrac was like a father to all of the kids he took in, some of them going to court to testify against their parents and request being placed in legal custody of Courfeyrac.

“How do you like Courf? I know he can be a bit of a handful, but he’s my best friend.” Enjolras started, shuffling paperwork around on his desk.

“Courf?” Oscar’s eyes immediately lit up. “He’s my uncle, actually. Technically. I had no idea he ran a safe house.”

“Yeah. He tends to keep it from family, he just says that he fosters kids.”

“Which he does technically do.”

“So how is he technically your uncle?”

“My father was his brother-in-law, but then J got a divorce on my father and my father got full custody. When I came out he kicked me out because he didn’t want it to be true. I’m fifteen, by the way.” 

“Oh, I should ask him about you soon. You are welcome to stay there as long as you need, and use the address as your residence and everything for mail. Courf has ended up gaining legal custody of the kids he keeps. I think he has legal custody over four of them. Most notably, Jean Prouvaire, or Jehan.”

“They live in the house! Along with their boyfriend who is apparently never there but always there!” 

“Watch out, Courf is trying to get custody of more kids. Soon he’s gonna have a family the size of his grandfather's. He had about, fifteen siblings I think. Courf’s grandfather did.”

Then, Joly walked in for measurements.

He leaned on his cane, smiling widely at Enjolras and Oscar.

“Hey!” He chirped, grinning like. a fox.

“Morning, Joly.” Enjolras smiled. back.

“Hi, I’m Oscar.” 

Oscar was grinning.

“I have a cane too. Today was one of the days I didn’t feel I needed it. I have a prosthetic leg. It’s covered in stickers and stuff.” Oscar smiled, perking up when he saw Joly’s leg.

“Yep! Lost that bad boy to cancer when I was a kid. It was totally cool to put stickers and stuff on it though. Sometimes my partners, Bossuet and Musichetta put bumper stickers on it!”

“That’s so cool!”

Enjolras grinned at their interactions, getting back to updating the files on the residents in Courfeyrac’s safehouse.

.

.

.

When he pulled up at the high school to pick his siblings up, something was off.

“Hey, Max? Where’s Margo?” He asked, looking back at the oldest sibling.

“Uh, well she skipped today. She left at the very end of school and ran out, yelling at that girl she doesn’t like.” Max shrugged, as though that was a normal thing.

“Julien? Can we have pasta for dinner tonight? Because Courfeyrac made us dinner last night and when he does-” Philip started.

“Yeah, I know. He makes ham and eggs, which is good sometimes but breakfast for dinner makes you queasy.” 

“Yeah. Thanks for remembering.”

“Yeah.” He hummed back. “How was rehearsal today?”

“It was good!” Philip grinned from the backseat. “Myriel let us work on the dances today instead of the lines and it was a lot of fun.” 

“Good! Max, Alex? How’d you guys like it?”

“It was fun I guess.” Max said, shrugging and turning back to his phone.

“Who are you so context on texting instead of talking to me?” Philip cooed, leaning over Max’s shoulder.

“Boyfriend.” Max shrugged.

_ Why did he shrug so much? Did Enjolras shrug that much at that age? _

“Who is it?” Alex asked, unbuckling and moving up to the seat next to Max.

“It’s the guy who plays Hamlet. Marco.” Max muttered, turning to look at Alex.

“Alex. Seatbelt. Philip, stop harassing Max. Max, why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend?”

“Because  _ this  _ would happen.”

“You know what? That’s fair. Guys, stop bothering him.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Alex huffed.

“Guys, we’re literally almost home. Do  _ not _ start anything on social media because you guys keep getting in arguments and I have to clean up after you.”

“ _ Fine. _ ” They all sighed.

When he pulled up to the driveway of his house,  Enjolras could already hear the screaming.

When they walked in, an olive skinned girl with long, curly, black hair was standing on the glass coffee table, yelling something about how you can’t change the world at grassroots level. Margo was screaming back at her, arguing that grassroots is definitely the most important level of government and change.

Alex started videoing on his phone as Enjolras pulled out his own phone to message his boyfriend.

**apollo:** COME GET YOUR SISTER FROM MY HOUSE BEFORE SHE BREAKS THE GLASS COFFEE TABLE

**r <3: ** ...on my way

When Grantaire arrived, he opened the door to see Margo and Amelié screaming at each other with pointed fingers.

“Ame, get off the table. We’ve talked about this.” He said calmly, looking her down.

“R, listen, she’s wrong and-”

“ _ And,  _ she’s my boyfriend’s sister, so calm down.”

“Oh my god. You’re kidding, right?” Amelié hissed, her arms falling to her side.

“No. Please get off the table.”

“Fine.” She sighed and stepped down, combat boots hitting the ground with a thump.

“Anyway, Margo, meet Grantaire.” Enjolras said, gesturing toward his boyfriend.

“Hey, E, I kind of left the rest of the kids in the car- Éponine had a thing and I had to go pick them up, do you mind if I run and go get them really quick?” Grantaire stammered, jerking his head back in a gesturing motion.

“Uh. Yes?”

“Cool. Be right back.”

“Okay, well, uh. I don’t really. I don’t like being around children?” Max said.

“That’s a lie. You have three siblings and you work at a daycare on the weekends.” Margo said, poking him on the cheek.

“Margo, just because I work with them doesn’t mean I like them.”

“That’s fair, actually.” Alex grinned.

“I didn’t ask you, twerp.” Max replied, poking him on the cheek.

“That’s true but that doesn’t mean I don’t respond to conversational banter.”

“Alexandre Enjolras, shut your fucking mouth.”

“Woah! There’s a child here, Maxmillian.”

“Don’t  _ full name  _ me!”

“I’ll do what I want because Julien sucks at punishment.”

“I’m still here, guys. Stop arguing or Courfeyrac will make dinner for you guys and I’ll go on another date.”

“No! No ham and eggs! Ever!” Philip said, jumping to his feet.

“There won’t be.” Enjolras said, shooting a reassuring glance to his little brother.

“Good.” Philip shot his siblings a toothy grin.

“Okay. You guys need to calm down because this is the first time he’s met any of you and I don’t want you guys scaring him off. It doesn’t matter that we’ve been together for almost three years, he  _ hates _ meeting family. Okay? Good.” Enjolras said with a sigh.

“Okay, so-”

Grantaire cut himself off after seeing the tension in the room.

One side of the room was the Enjolrases, glaring each other down. On the other side, the Grantaires were doing the same.

“Hey, ‘Aire, can we step out for a second to talk?” Enjolras asked, looking him in the eye.

“Yeah, sure.”

The two of them stepped outside, hand-in-hand.

“Julien, I’m pretty sure they all hate each other. ‘Ponine can come take them if she needs to, but-”

“Stay for dinner.” Enjolras blurted.

“I- What?”

“I want you and your siblings to stay for dinner.”

“Of course we will! Oh my god, I was scared you were gonna say something like,  _ I don’t wanna be in this relationship if our families can’t get along _ .”

“No, oh my god, no. I’m like _very_ in love with you.”

“Love you, E.”

Grantaire leaned down to press a kiss to Enjolras’ lips, smiling down at his boyfriend.

When he pulled away, he rested his chin on the top of his head, pulling him into a hug.

“You’re my favorite person in the world.” Enjolras whispered into his chest.

They heard giggling from the door and Grantaire shot his middle finger up at them, making them laugh harder.

When they pulled apart from the hug, Enjolras ran into the house.

“Rémi’s making dinner!” He called.

“Yes! No ham and eggs!” Philip cheered.

“I wouldn’t bet on it, kiddo.” Jasper whispered, leaning over.

“Julien, is he gonna make ham and eggs?” Philip asked Enjolras, tugging on his arm.

“Nah. I think we’re all out of both.”

“Good.”

“Hey, ange, do you guys have the ingredients for spaghetti?” Grantaire asked, peeking out from the kitchen.

“Yeah! Lemme show you!”

Enjolras walked back to the kitchen and found the ingredients, grabbing then for Grantaire as the other eight kids flocked into the kitchen.

“You guys can all stay the night. We have like ten guest rooms.” Enjolras offered.

“Food should be done soon.” Grantaire offered.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Shit, lemme grab that? Stir the pasta?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

Enjolras turned to the stove to stir the pasta while Grantaire ran to the backyard to take the call.

“Hello?” He asked cautiously into the phone.

“Hey, uh, it’s Jehan. I had to call on Montparnasse’s phone but umm, could I come over with him? He picked a fight when he shouldn’t have and he’s honestly bleeding  _ all over my car _ ,  _ shit _ , and I need to stitch him up butt Courfeyrac thinks he’s bad for me and  _ this _ whole thing will  _ not _ help at all. I need to maybe take him to your house because he’s bleeding all over the embroidery on my passenger’s seat and I-” Jehan babbled into the phone, speaker crackling.

“I’m not home.” Grantaire said, cutting them off.

“Oh. Where are you?”

“Julien’s.”

“Okay, I’ll come over there.”

“Wait you know where he  _ lives _ ?  _ You know him _ ?”

“He’s my coworker at l’ABC.” 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

“Yeah,  _ oh _ . I’m actually in the area? Give me ten to twenty minutes because I have to convince ‘Parnasse to go in because he’s suspicious of everyone. Alright? Explain it to Enjolras, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Jehan said, stopping for a second to breathe.

“Okay.” Grantaire sighed, running a hand through his curls.

Enjolras stepped out of the house and into the backyard, running a hand through his bleached blond hair.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. It was Jehan, they have to swing by here, they need my help with something.”

“Okay, are they staying for dinner?”

“Probably.”

“I assume they’re bringing ‘Parnasse.”

“Yeah.”

“Set two more places, Margo!”

Jehan arrived in about ten minutes, knocking on the door with their fists as they supported a bleeding Montparnasse with their arm.

“R, go grab the first aid kit from the bathroom.”

“On it.”

Grantaire ran to grab the first aid kit.

“Jehan, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t just run to my house when these things happen? Sit him down somewhere that is  _ not _ the kitchen table, please.” Enjolras worried, running a hand through his hair.

“Fine, fine. Hey, ‘Nasse, we’ve gotta get you over here, come on.”

Grantaire came back in with the first aid kit.

“Okay, Jehan, do you think he’s ready?”

“Is he ever? Just go in there with it, R.”

“Okay, okay.”

He pressed the cotton ball to Montparnasse’s skin as he writhed underneath it, tightening his grip on Jehan’s hand.

“Hey, Monty, it’s alright, R’s just stitching you up.” Jehan soothed, running their other hand through his hair.

“Does he have to fuckin’ stick a needle in me, though?” Montparnasse whined.

“Monty,” Jehan sighed.

“Fine. Fine, I guess.”

He hissed and leaned into Jehan’s hand as the needle went through his skin.

“Hey, Monty, almost done. You’re doing so well.”

Grantaire finished a few minutes later, moments before the smell of smoke filled the kitchen.

“Shit!” Enjolras yelped, bolting up from his seat and running over to the stove.

“‘Aire…” His voice trailed. “Maybe we should just order pizza?”

“Enj, did we burn the sauce?”

“Uh. Yes.”

“Shit, alright. I’ll pay.”

“R-”

“Nah. Don’t pull that, I’m paying.”

“Fine. I’ll go tell,” he paused and waved his hands round. “The kids?”

“Yeah. Pepperoni?”   
“Uh, two pepperonis, one cheese, and,” he paused again, a flush covering his cheeks. “A Hawaiian.” 

“Okay. Parnasse, you and Jehan cool with this?”

“Uh, Monty’s still a little out of it, but yeah. We’re both cool with it.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll clean up all the blood on here and then order the pizza.”

“Okay, I can help-” Jehan started.

“Nah, I‘ve got it.”

When the pizzas finally got there, everyone had settled around the dining table, all twelve of them, when there were more knocks at the door.

When Grantaire opened the door, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Eponine were standing there, all chatting.

“Hi? What are you guys doing here? I-”

“Rémi, we were just talking about you!” Courfeyrac grinned.

“Oh, go figure.” He responded dryly.

“Can we come in?” Éponine asked, pushing her way in, Combeferre and Courfeyrac following behind her.

“Enjolras, we have some  _ more _ company!” He hollered, overdramatically tossing his head back and dropping his jaw.

“Okay? Send them back here, we have enough pizza to go around!”

The four of them walked into the kitchen, eyes looking over the kids sitting at the table.

“Oh, are you guys having a family dinner? We can lea-” Combeferre started.

“No, ‘Ferre, we don’t need to leave. They’re just as much our family.” Courfeyrac grinned, plopping down at an empty seat.

“Courf, we don’t need to intrude on them-” Combeferre said.

“No, you both are bags of dicks. They’re your family too, sit down, Combeferre.” Éponine argued, grabbing them and pulling them both down to sit with her.

As they all sat around the table, talking and getting to know each other, Enjolras’ and Grantaire's siblings clicked. Jasper, Max, Amelié, and Margo were all getting along, and Philip, Gavroche, and Alex were all bonding over Pokémon Go.

Grantaire watched as Enjolras took care of his siblings, smiling softly as he never let go of his hand.

“I wanna marry you.” He blurted when Enjolras looked at him with a smile.

“I wanna marry you too, R.” Enjolras said softly.

“This is  _ not _ how I wanted to do this at all, shit,” He dropped his hand to look for something in the pocket of his hoodie. “Julien Milo Enjolras, will you marry me?” 

A moment of silence swept over the table.

“Fuck yes.” Enjolras breathed after a few moments.

“I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” Grantaire whispered.

“I know.”

“Enough with the shitshow, get me more pizza.” Montparnasse grumbled.

“Hey, you and Jehan have been engaged for a year and a half, let us have  _ this _ .” Grantaire laughed,  leaning over to tuck Enjolras’ head under his chin in a hug.

-

That night, after their friends had cleared out and it was just them and their families, they lay in bed, calm.

“R, I really can’t wait to spend our lives together, I hope you know that. I fucking love you more than anything, and I honestly can’t see my world without you anymore. You are non-negotiable.” Enjolras whispered that night as they lay in his bed.

Grantaire took his hand in response.

“I love you too, I can’t see anything without you. I can’t wait to live and do everything with you because you mean _so fucking much_ to me.” Grantaire confessed.

“Goodnight, Rémi. I love you.” Enjolras murmured, curling under his boyfriend.

“Goodnight, Julien."

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.stantaire.tumblr..com) (( this is my first time using html to hyperlink, it should work!!))


End file.
